


rain

by zenitsunipple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 13:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenitsunipple/pseuds/zenitsunipple
Summary: Hinata tried to reply. He tried his very hardest. But he couldn't force himself to make out the words. His mind was racing, telling his vocal chords to cooperate but they didn't listen to his internal pleading. "I..." he finally managed to mumble out. Kageyama sharply inhaled.-WARNING: homophobia ,, F-slur
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	rain

⚠️: homophobia , F-slur!!!!!!

Kageyama was a strange boy. He had all kinds of abnormalities that set him apart from the rest. Things that made him, him. 

Those exact things that made him himself were the reasons why people were cautious of him. The world perceived him as a ticking time bomb, ready to snap at anyone. Any moment his pent up anger would be released and no one wanted to be there to witness it. 

However, there was one person who wasn't afraid to bare that burden. Hinata Shoyo. For whatever reason he took everyone's warning with a feather. He stayed close to Kageyama for his whole first year of high school, and he didn't plan to change it his second. 

Hinata Shoyo also has another burden he carried. As well as carrying Kageyama's waiting rage, he carried complicated feelings for the taller boy. Feelings that were not natural, or so he thought. Feelings that kept him up at night while clutching his pillow. 

He had always been told that he would grow up and marry a nice girl. He would have a nice family and go to work everyday. But that wasn't the life he wanted. That life sickened him. 

He wanted to marry a boy. Not just any boy, a boy that had never expressed any interest in him. 

But Hinata never lost hope. He's amazingly optimistic.

He had decided the previous night that he would confess his love to Kageyama. He had spent hours browsing the internet in order to find the perfect way. A way that would knock Kageyama off his feet. No matter how many how-to-confess videos he watched on YouTube, it didn't help. He felt a lump grow in his throat just thinking about it.

He wanted a big elaborate scheme. Something that would really woo him. But Hinata knew to be realistic. He knew that he would stutter over his words and make a fool of himself. In order to eliminate that possibility he decided to write a note. In this note he would pour his heart out to him. There is no way he could mess up handing a note to Kageyama.

It was 9 o'clock at night. The air was warm and rain was pouring down hard. Hinata had asked Kageyama to meet him at a near by picnic table at a park. 

He slowly walked up the hill leading to the park, as the rain slapped into the sidewalk with loud thuds. He had no umbrella so he was completely soaked, as was the note he held in his hand but he kept on walking forward. Nothing could stop him now.

He silently cursed himself for not listening to the weather this morning. If he would've known it would be raining this hard he would've brought an umbrella.

Although he still wanted to go forward with his plan, he was still very nervous. His stomach felt heavy and the palms of his hands felt tingly. He could feel his legs start to shake and tremor as he got closer to the top of the hill. After he got to the top, he would be right in front of the park. The park where Kageyama was supposed to be waiting for him. 

The rain did not let up at all. It still fell down harshly, sparing no mercy for the young boy walking through it. The smell of rain surrounded Hinata. He would have preferred to confess to Kageyama on a sunnier day but certain situations had not permitted that. It had to be today, rain or shine.

The top of the hill was starting to show. He unknowingly started to slow his pace down, wanting to elongate the walk. Doubts suddenly clouded his mind. What in the world was he thinking? He shouldn't be doing this, he thought. But there was no going back. He could already make out slides and swings. Kageyama might have saw him by now, turning back would just make things suspicious. 

He arrived at the top of the hill and stopped. He quickly surveyed the area around him and sure enough Kageyama was on the other side of the playground sitting on a picnic table. There was a roof type part above it so he seemed dry. 

He clutched the note in his hand, water dripping as he squeezed. He tried to perk up his chest as he started to advance towards the other boy but could tell he was failing miserably. Kageyama soon took notice of the shorter boy, acknowledging him with a slight head nod. Hinata felt his knees weaken. 

He quickened his pace as much as he could manage. Soon he arrived at the picnic table. 

Thump thump. 

"Hinata!" Kageyama exclaimed. "Why don't you have an umbrella?" He questioned with a concerned look on his face. 

He looked at Hinata expectingly. "Uhh..." He trailed off. "I forgot to check the w-weather," the orange hair boy managed to spurt out. Kageyama's eyes narrowed. "What's wrong?" He asked. 

"W-WHAT?" Hinata exclaimed, his eyes widening at the fact he raised his voice. "Nothings wrong," he said quickly, trying to cover up what just happened. 

"Okay," Kageyama replied in a slightly annoyed tone. It made Hinata wince, although Kageyama took no notice. 

Hinata stood there, starting to panic. Was he supposed to talk to him for a little and then confess? Or was he supposed to just come right out with it? He stood perfectly still weighing both his options, when he suddenly noticed the uncomfortable feeling between the two. 

Thump thump. 

"So K-Kageyama," Hinata started. 

The dark haired boy suddenly shot his head up to look at Hinata. "Yes," he replied nonchalantly. 

"I don't really know what to say and I stayed up all night last night trying to figure out how to do this," Hinata said swiftly, his voice cracking towards the end. 

A concerned look spread across Kageyama's face. "What's going on?" He asked. "Did something bad happen?" 

"No!" Hinata replied almost too quickly. "Well I... uh-" he trailed off once again. 

Kageyama didn't know what to think. 

"Here," Hinata said, although he didn't put the note out. 

"What?" Kageyama responded. 

He closed his eyes and stiffly shoved the note inbetween the two males. "Please read this," he said aggressively. 

Kageyama stared dumbfounded at the scene unfolding before him. His slowly reached his hand out, a blank expression covering his face. He took the note from the smaller boys hands and brought it over to him. 

"Is it dry enough to read," Hinata asked in a serious tone. Kageyama swiftly unfolded the paper and sure enough could make out the first couple words. 

"Yes," he responded while looking back at Hinata. Hinata closed his eyes and glued his hands to his side. Kageyama took it as his que to read the note. 

While Kageyama read, an eerie silence washed over the two. Hinata felt his face heat up and felt his heart beat out of his chest. He wanted to scream and run away. He wanted to never have to look at Kageyama again. But his curiosity kept him glued in place. 

He watched Kageyama's face as his eyes scanned up and down the page. His face was blank as he read. After a while his eyes stopped moving and he locked them on a certain spot on the note. He stared at that spot for what seemed like an eternity. 

"What," Hinata heard Kageyama shakily mumble out. His voice sounded puny. Hinata looked at him expectingly. Kageyama just stared back. 

"Is this a joke," Kageyama said, clutching the note as an annoyed smirk washed over his face. 

Hinata tried to reply. He tried his very hardest. But he couldn't force himself to make out the words. His mind was racing, telling his vocal chords to cooperate but they didn't listen to his internal pleading. "I..." he finally managed to mumble out. Kageyama sharply inhaled. 

"It's not a joke," Hinata said softly, pushing his feet harder into place. Hinata heard Kageyama's breath leave his body. 

"What the fuck," Kageyama said harshly. "So," he started. "You're gay?" He spat out harshly. The words felt like a slap to the face. It wasn't an insult but the way he said it made it sound like one. 

"I-I'm not sure yet," Hinata mumbled out, looking down while fidgeting with his fingers. 

Kageyama scoffed. "If you don't know, what was the point in writing this?" He said, his eyes wide with fury. 

Although Hinata met his gaze, he once again could not speak. They stared at each other, the only audible sound being the rain smacking against the ground. 

"All I k-know is that I like you," Hinata finally managed to whisper out. 

Kageyama scoffed for what felt like the millionth time this night. "Is that why you had such a weird obsession with me tossing to you?" He asked mockingly. "You probably came to Karusuno because you figured out I was going there," he added accusingly. 

"N-no! It's not like that," Hinata quickly spat out, his voice edging with panic.

"Then what is it like f**." 

Hinata felt all breath leave his body. His eyes widened. He tried his best to hold back the sobs that threatened to make their way up his throat but failed. He let out small sobs, that were being so desperately held back. They sounded more like hiccups. 

"K-Kageyama y-you don't mean that," Hinata managed out between sobs, a hopeful smile spreading across his face. 

"Yes I do," Kageyama said back spitefully. "I can't believe you have some gay fantasy about me. I like GIRLS. You wasted my fucking time. I thought you called me out here for something serious, I was so worried. Turns out you just wanted to tell me you like dick," he finished abruptly. 

"It's not about dick Kageyama, it's about who I lov-"

"shut the fuck up." 

It went silent once again. Hinata felt his muscles shaking. He felt this rejection in every bone in his body. 

Kageyama put his face in his hands and groaned. He remembered the soaked letter in his hands and quickly dropped it to the ground, as if holding it disgusted him. 

"I'm not sticking around for your gay meltdown," Kageyama said as he turned around. He started to walk off. All Hinata could do is stare at his back. Stare as his figure got smaller. 

All of a sudden he abruptly stopped. He turned around. "By the way Hinata," he started. The smaller boy braced himself. "Even if I was a f**, I wouldn't like someone like you. I would like someone who was cute and good at volleyball. You suck. Literally apparently. You would be nothing without me," Kageyama nonchalantly said as he turned around and strode off. 

Once Kageyama was out of sight, Hinata let it all out. Everything that he has been bottling up for the past 10 minutes.

He dropped to his knees, his hands instinctively reaching for the note. His grabbed it and held it close to his chest. 

He sat there for what felt like an eternity. He sobbed until his throat was burning. It hurt to swallow. He knew he would have to leave soon. But he couldn't will himself to get up. 

Splat. Splat. Splat. 

He tried to focus on the sound of the rain hitting the ground. It was rhythmic almost. The more he listened, the more intune the rain became with his heartbeat. He felt himself calm down a little as the rain and his pulse merged together. 

He slowly rose from ground and walked out from under the roof of the bench. He immediately felt the cold rain slap against his skin. He didn't even flinch. 

He walked through the grass, not even caring to take the sidewalk. He wore a blank expression on his face. 

He was weak from crying. It hurt to walk. But he pushed himself more and more. He didn't care that his muscles ached. 

When he was about halfway through the park he collapsed. He didn't scream or cry. His legs had simply given out on him. He grunted in frustration. He couldn't even count on his own body anymore. 

He slowly rolled over on his back. He felt the wet grass brush against his neck. He raised the note in front of his eyes, not caring that it made it more soaked. 

He started to skim over the heartfelt words he wrote, the moon providing lighting. 

Kageyama, 

It's me. Hinata. This is going to be weird but this is the only way I knew how to tell you. I like you. I don't mean friend like, I mean like like. I know you might think I'm weird because I'm a boy but please consider me. If you say no, I won't care. I understand not everyone's attracted to men. I've never admitted this before but I think I love you Kageyama. I'm in love with you. 

Hinata scoffed as he read the words. How stupid was he. He said he wouldn't be hurt but here he was laying in the rain at 10 o'clock at night. 

The small boy felt anger bubble up inside him. How dare Kageyama treat him this way. 

In a moment of fury, Hinata ripped up the note and held the small slips of paper in his hand. The pieces were so tiny. He sat them in a pile next to him and blankly stared up. 

The rain started falling even harder. Hinata felt his face scrunch up. "GOD DAMN IT," he shouted at the night sky. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT," Hinata screamed, at no one in particular. "I HATE RAIN, I HATE THIS PARK AND I HATE KAGEYAMA!" He yelled, his throat aching even worse then it already did. 

He lay there panting as the harsh rain hit his face. It was hard to catch his breath when water kept hitting his face but he managed. 

He relaxed into the ground after a while, feeling his muscles unwind. 

He lay there for hours, somehow falling asleep. 

As soon as he fell asleep the rain started to let up. The harsh downpour became a light drizzle. Instead of feeling like pellets were hitting him all over, he felt like a million little kisses were being placed on his body. 

The rain was giving him the kisses Kageyama would never give him.


End file.
